As Long as There is One
by SirDragneel
Summary: Lucy is feeling the pressure of all the people who hate her, and takes drastic measures. But what she doesn't know is that a certain dragon slayer is pushed just as far, and that sometimes, it takes only one smile to get you through the day. [NaLu] [One-Shot]


Lucy tried to avoid eye contact as she pushed her way through the crowds of people. She could always hear the mutterings of outsiders now, wherever she went, and they haunted her in her sleep.

 _Such a whore_

 _How does she even contribute to anything?_

 _She always has to be saved._

 _What a weakling._

 _Fairy Tail would be happier with her gone._

 _Why doesn't she die?_

They were always there, and she couldn't escape them. She tried, and tried, and tried, but no one one was pleased with her efforts. She couldn't be as strong as Erza, as brave as Natsu, and as cool-headed as Gray. No matter the effort she could never reach her goal. And no matter how hard she trained no one saw her trying, or even cared. They wanted her gone.

"Oh my god, her boobs are so big, I bet she's a slut." Another person said, after walking by her. Why couldn't they see who she was? Who she was trying to be? She felt something in her snap as she raised her head to see the Fairy Tail building, and it's tall bell tower.

Maybe it _was_ better if she just disappeared...

* * *

Lucy managed to sneak past everyone in the guild, and make it to the steps that led to the roof of their guild. She swallowed hard, and felt tears well in her eyes, and made every effort not to cry. Of course even these efforts were in vain, as tears streaked down her face. She bit her lip hard in order to keep from making any noise, lest someone hear her.

The stairwell was silent, as she made her way up, she couldn't help but think of the people who had supported her. She didn't want to leave them, but she knew she would only be a burden... And Natsu... She cared about him almost more than anything, and he always told her not to be afraid, and to stand up, that he'd be right there with her. And as she reached the top, she realized just how much truth there was to his words, as she found... Natsu was already perched on the edge of the roof.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him, and instantly ran to him, yelling; "Natsu!"

The boy went ridged at the sound of her voice, before turning quickly to see her, face painted in that of shock, not expecting anyone to be there. "L-Lucy, you..!" he looked absolutely flabbergasted, and he quickly turned away again, like he didn't want her seeing his face. She understood why as she realized his face a a bright red she had never seen on him before, and his eyes looked red too.

Then she knew why he was up here. "Me too..." She said quietly, and stood on the edge by him, looking down at all the people walking, and chatting.

Eerie silence passed between them before Natsu spoke; "What do they say about you...?"

Lucy gave a bitter laugh before answering "Oh, you know, the usual... I'm a weak, skanky bitch who can't to anything..." more silence. She looked at Natsu to see a pained expression on his face. SHe cleared her throat before asking an identical question; "What did they say to YOU?"

Natsu sighed heavily, and wiped his nose with his sleeve before answering "Well, apparently I'm a moron who doesn't understand the most basic of things, and I'd rather not get more into the rest..."

Lucy would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised. The fiery eyes of the dragon slayer had been completely doused, to where not even a flicker of life was left. She never thought that one as strong as Natsu could be broken to this point too...

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Natsu grasped her hand, and turned to her, looking her dead in the eyes. The furnace inside him seemed to be rekindled as warmth radiated off him. "Don't leave, Lucy." he said firmly, and pulled her to turn and face him "I know how you feel, that everyone would be better off without you... But it's not Fairy Tail without you... And I-I..." He seemed to choke on his words as he spoke "I really like having you... In my life..."

Lucy felt her heart stir again, like it hadn't in awhile. She never thought having just one person, just one, tell you how much they wanted you to stay, would make her feel alive again. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she grasped his hands tightly "Then you better not leave either! I don't care what others say, I've seen how smart and sensitive you are! You inspire so many people and without you, Fairy Tail wouldn't have the same passion it did before!"

Natsu stared blankly for awhile and then broke into a soft smile "Then promise to stay by me forever, and I'll protect you from anyone who hurts you..." he said, wiping her tears.

She laughed happily "Yeah! You too, Natsu!"

Lucy knew then her and Natsu would be just fine. Because no matter how many were against them, it only took one to keep you going.


End file.
